


Grandma Esther's Brandy

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A teenaged Barry & Iris drink some of Grandma Esther's brandy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtothestart02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/gifts).



> A beautiful friend of mine requested this in response to Candice's Snapchat picture of Grandma Esther's brandy. I hope you enjoy!

Friday night at the West house.

They usually ended the week with a movie, just the three of them. It had been Barry's turn to pick, which meant they were watching an old sci-fi classic. Well "watching" was a loose term, as Joe quietly snored in the chair beside them.

Iris poked at her father.

"Dad? Hey, dad wake up."

Joe's eyes shot open.

"Huh? What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Ya, we're fine. But you fell asleep and your snoring is interrupting the movie. Maybe you should just go to bed? You said you weren't feeling well anyway and a long and good nights rest will do wonders for you."

Joe rubbed at his eyes and sat upright.

"I suppose you're right baby girl," he said standing.

He bent over and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"You kids don't stay up too late and make sure to turn all the lights off before you head up. I'll see you in the morning."

Barry gave a slight wave.

"Night Joe."

"Night daddy."

Iris turned and watched her father disappear upstairs. Once he was gone she turned her focus towards her best friend.

He was slouched deep down into the couch cushions munching on popcorn. He felt her gaze on him and slowly turned his head towards her. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" he said between chews.

"Well...Jessica was telling me the other day that she tried her father's whiskey last weekend when her cousin was in town and that it was really good."

She lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Ok..." he replied turning his attention back to the tv.

She took the bowl of popcorn off his lap and placed it on the coffee table, scooting herself so she was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Sooo I was thinking...you know how dad keeps a stash of Grandma Esther's special brandy for her holiday eggnog in the cabinet above the refrigerator?"

He swallowed hard.

"Why don't we try a little tonight? My dad is passed out upstairs and it's the perfect opportunity."

Barry brought his hand up to rub at the back of his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Iris. Let's just finish this movie and then we can watch one of your favorites."

He leaned forward grabbing the popcorn bowl.

Iris huffed.

"Barry Allen we are sixteen years old and neither of us have tried alcohol. COME ON. Loosen up a bit!"

She placed her hand on his thigh sending a warmth through his body. He couldn't tell her the real reason he didn't want to drink with her. What if it hit him hard and he lost all inhibitions causing him to blurt out how perfect she was and how in love with her he was? He couldn't risk it.

"Iris..."

"There's no one else in the world I'd rather share my first drink with. Pleeeeeease?" she begged.

She sat back and leaned her head on his shoulder, batting her eyes up at him.

He was a goner.

"Fine. But I'm only taking a small sip and that's it!"

She squealed with excitement and hopped off the couch, making a beeline for the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with two glasses, both lined with ice cubes, and a half full bottle of Grandma Esther's brandy.

"Is a glass really necessary? I thought I said I was only taking a sip."

She gave him an unamused look and sat down beside him.

"What are you so afraid of? It's just me."

 _'I'm afraid I'll tell you you're my soulmate and that I'd be nothing without you'_ he thought to himself.

"I promise to hold your hair back if you get sick," she said with a wink.

She unscrewed the bottle cap and poured about an inch and a half of liquid into each of the glasses. She picked them both up, handing one to Barry, and prepared a toast.

"Let's see, tooo...." she thought a moment while drumming her fingers on her thigh. "To being best friends forever and sharing as many firsts together as we can."

She smiled at him and clanked their glasses together. They both slowly tilted their glasses back and took a swig.

"Mmm that's actually pretty good!" Iris exclaimed.

Barry felt a warm, burning sensation as the alcohol traveled down his throat. He coughed, his face turning a slight red.

"Good? It feels like I just drank acid."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Brandy is a very distinguished drink. I think it's smart to train your tastebuds to like it now. Then when you're at a bar in college you can impress the ladies by ordering a whiskey."

"How is that supposed to impress a girl?"

"I don't know. All the handsome guys in movies and tv do it and girls are always all over them."

He shook his head and gently laughed at her.

"I don't think ordering a certain kind of alcohol at a bar will help any when it comes to me and girls."

He took another sip, his face scrunching up from the taste.

"Barry you're a nerd and you're adorable. Adorable nerds are totally in, especially in college. You'll have plenty of girls to choose from, trust me."

Thinking about that did nothing for him, he only wanted one girl. He'd always only want one girl.

"How did this become a conversation about my future potential with girls anyway?"

The end credits to the movie ran down the screen. Iris stopped the DVD and switched out movies, opting for a rom com.

They continued sipping on their brandy and Barry could feel his mind getting a little cloudy.

"This is such a weird feeling. I think I'm what they call buzzed," Iris said.

"Me too."

"It's making me want to dance...and kiss someone. Ugh what I wouldn't give for a makeout session right now," she whined.

Barry's face grew hot and he squirmed a bit in his spot.

Iris looked at him and giggled.

"Relax. I promise I won't attack you or anything."

' _Please do_ ' he thought.

"Man, alcohol really does make you feel care free. I can see how it could get you into a lot of trouble," she said.

"Mhmm."

Their glasses were both empty at this point. Without asking, Iris unscrewed the cap and poured them each a little more.

They soon abandoned the movie and just talked. They talked about school and the future and about the different things going on in the world.

Barry eventually went off on one of his geeky tangents, but Iris found that she didn't mind. She watched the excitement on his face, how animated he got when he talked about something that really interested him. It always made her happy when he was happy.

The maroon t-shirt he wore made his green eyes stand out and she found herself mesmerized by them. Had they always been that beautiful and captivating? She watched the way his mouth moved as he talked, how cute his smile was. And his hair. She really wanted to run her fingers through his hair. That would be weird though, right? Best friends don't do those things.

Best friends don't get lost in the perfect features of their best friends faces, or want to kiss their perfect lips.

This was definitely the alcohol talking.

Still, she couldn't help the butterflies that flew around in her stomach. The ones that would sometimes show up when it was just the two of them...even without the presence of alcohol.

"Iris?"

She snapped out of it.

"Mhmm, ya?"

"You ok? Your eyes are all small and you keep licking your lips. Are you about to get sick?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I think I'm just getting sleepy."

She leaned against the back of the couch, running her hand across her forehead.

Barry cleared their glasses and the bottle of brandy, quickly ridding the living room of any evidence that they'd been drinking.

When he came back from the kitchen he grabbed a blanket and leaned back against the arm of the couch, patting the space beside him.

Iris found herself snuggling into his side, her eyes closing.

"Mmm," she moaned. "You're so warm and lovely Barry. I think I'd like to always fall asleep in your arms."

Barry stilled and Iris felt embarrassment wash over her when the realization of what she had just said registered.

She cleared her throat.

"I mean when I've had too much to drink...ya know, cause I trust you so much and everything."

Barry couldn't help but smile thinking that he too would like nothing more. And even though he had been apprehensive about drinking, he hadn't been the one to give himself away. Maybe he really wasn't alone in his feelings.

Iris quickly dozed off in his warm embrace as Barry quietly watched the rest of the movie, with new hope and Grandma Esther's brandy coursing through his veins.


End file.
